


Apocalypse

by therearenousernameleft



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AND FLIRTING!!, Also this is just Arya being thirsty af towards the end, F/M, Gendrya - Freeform, How good does it feel to finally see Arya and Gendry together, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, oh my god!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therearenousernameleft/pseuds/therearenousernameleft
Summary: Following where Arya and Gendry were left in episode 1.P.S. Remember the shirt Gendry was wearing in GOT season 8 promo. Yeah, so that definitely plays a role.





	Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except my mistakes (probably too many of those). All the characters belong to the person who gave us the ASOIAF series, G.R.R.M.

** Apocalypse **

Gendry looked at the drawing of the dagger once again. It wasn’t very difficult to make; sure, Dragonglass was not an easy material to forge daggers or big axes with. He grimaced as he thought about The Hound’s comments, which brought his mind back to Arya, not like her thoughts ever left his mind. He had never seen her like this, like a highborn. She was still not a lady; he grinned as he remembered Arya saying, ‘Don’t call me that,’ but to him she’ll always be one. She had grown even more confident, and the old gods help him, even more beautiful. He had always heard of the saying ‘as pretty as a winter rose,’ but it hadn’t made perfect sense till he saw her again. He smiled remembering their conversation, then groaned.

_‘You have gotten better.’_

_‘So have you.’_

What kind of response was that? At least, after a moment of being flustered, he seemed to find his ground. When she showed him the dagger, he couldn’t stop himself from teasing her a bit. He knew it would rile her up. He grinned as the image of Arya giving him a look, then leaving with a coy smile settled once again in mind.

“You are in an awfully good mood for someone who doesn’t like the cold.” Ser Davos said.

“I spoke too soon.” He replied as he laid out the paper on his workbench and started searching for the right size of Dragonglass to make Arya’s dagger. “Winterfell is beautiful.”

“Hmm.” Ser Davos hummed. Gendry continued to search for the perfect piece of Dragonglass imagining Arya’s delighted smile when he would give the new dagger to her. “You drew that? I never knew that you drew the designs before making the weapon.”

Gendry turned, accidently dropping the piece of Dragonglass he was holding up. He felt his face flush.

“Not you then?” Ser Davos gave him a knowing look. “Might it have something to do with our Lady Arya Stark.”

Gendry shrugged, trying to be as nonchalant as possible. “Um, yeah. She saw that I was the one taking care of all the weapon making and she had some ideas for her dagger.”

Ser Davos was giving him an amused smile, and Gendry was trying his best not go even redder. It wasn’t as if something was going on. They just met again after so many years for the love of old gods and the new.

“Look at you, blushing like a maid.” Ser Davos chuckled.

Gendry rolled his eyes. Gaining his wits back, he moved closer and grabbed the parchment back. “It’s nothing. She knew me from when we escaped King’s Landing together and knows I’m a good smith- “

“Never said you aren’t one, son.” Ser Davos said smiling. “I was surprised to see you truly happy and wanted to know the cause, and now I know.”

Before Gendry could reply it wasn’t like that Ser Davos patted his back and left him alone with his treacherous thoughts which seemed to be looking for an excuse to go back to Arya.

*

Arya walked down the corridor, a small smile playing on her lips. She couldn’t believe he called her Lady Stark and, she rolled her eyes, M’lady. He thought he was being funny when he did that, but she knew that he was being stupid. She would be lying if she said that she wasn’t looking forward to him calling her ‘M’lady.’ It had always brought a smile to her face.

_Except that one time it didn’t._

She shook her head; she wasn’t going to think about that now. She knew what he was trying to say, and at that time it had hurt because, at that time, he was all she had left of her old life and she didn’t want to lose him too. She stopped in her tracks and took a deep breath. She moved near the parapet and let the cold wind soothe her.

_‘It’s not a bad place to grow up, if it wasn’t so cold.’_

She snorted as she remembered his words.

“You look happy,” Sansa said as she stood next to her.

Arya didn’t look at her.

“It’s nothing.” She paused for a moment before adding. “Just met an old friend.”

“The smith?” Sansa asked, and Arya stared at her. It was true, she wasn’t easily surprised, but how the hell did Sansa know about Gendry? Sansa turned to see her then smiled at her baffled expression. “You went to see him at the forge. Word travels fast.”

“It’s no one- “Arya started feeling her temper rise.

Sansa placed an arm on shoulder. “I know.”

They stood there in silence as they looked at the horde of Dothraki soldiers around Winterfell. Arya’s mind kept going back to Gendry.

“It isn’t like that between us, you know,” Arya said quietly.

‘I never said it was, Arya.”

“We escaped King’s Landing together.” Arya took a deep breath. “We were- we are friends.”

Sansa looked at her for a moment, and Arya felt her cheeks growing hot because Gendry’s words kept flashing in her mind, and she was certain that Sansa could read it on her face.

After a moment, Sansa pulled her closer. “I’m glad you weren’t alone.”

_Me too._

*

Arya arrived at the forge with a smile and a new spring in her steps. She was excited to see Gendry; they have been seeing each other at dinner and sometimes here and there, but neither of them was ever alone; they always had some company. She felt like forge was the only place, despite it being filled with the smiths, where they can be alone and be themselves. She was also excited to see her new dagger. Gendry was an excellent smith. She knew it. She had seen him work countless times, and his work was always flawless. She blushed when she remembered that day at Harrenhal. She had sneaked glances at him, being as inconspicuous as possible. She remembered how strong he was then; if it was even possible, he looked even stronger now, but that maybe the bulk of clothes he wore to protect himself from the cold. She remembered the play of muscles. She felt heat stirring low in her belly. Did he always work like that? Maybe at King’s Landing but he won’t at Winterfell; it’s far too cold for to smith like that. She realized that the thought disappointed her. She didn’t know why?

“Ah, good, you’re here,” Gendry said; hearing his voice made her feel even warmer.

_It’s winter! I’m supposed to shivering!_

She looked up, and her mouth went dry when she saw Gendry. He wasn’t shirtless, but the thin shirt he was wearing was wet with sweat, and it was doing absolutely nothing to hide his strong physique. She was right, he was definitely stronger now. And now, she was shivering, just not from the cold.

“M’lady?” Gendry said, waving his hands in front of her.

“Huh.” She jerked back. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She looked at him guiltily and tried to look at his face, but her eyes had a mind of its own. They trailed down, this close she could see the sweat that trailed down from his collarbone and disappeared down his shirt. She gulped.

“Uh, Arya?” Gendry sounded worried. “You don’t look well. You are awfully red.” He looked up and shouted. “Hey, bring Lady Stark some water.”

“It’s nothing.” She said hurriedly. She turned to place a palm on her cheek to cool it a bit. “Just the heat of the forge.”

“You sure?” He said moving closer. He sounded amused but her minds maybe playing tricks on her.

She drew in a deep breath as she felt the heat of his body near her. She felt gooseprickles rise on her skin and heat flowing through her veins. She needed to get out of here before she did something embarrassing.

“Arya- “Gendry started.

“You’re right. I need to go. I don’t feel so well.” And she needed to submerge herself in cold water. She didn’t care how fucking cold it was; she needed to cool down. She didn’t wait for him to respond as she hurriedly made her way back to her chamber.

It wasn’t until later that she realized that she didn’t even see the dagger that he had made much less bring it with her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Apocalypse - Cigarettes After Sex  
> So what do you guys think?  
> OH MY GOD!! How great was the reunion! The flirting! The twirl! Rich girls! I wrote this from the afterlife. Again, I have no self-control. I haven't slept but I couldn't help myself. They are just so freaking adorable!!  
> Also, Gendry is definitely wearing that shirt because he wants to show off his perfect physique to Arya.   
> I was going to write a crack fic where Gendry intentionally wears a thin shirt to throw Arya off her game, but this happened. Oh well, maybe later  
> I hope you like it. Again I'm sorry for all my mistakes. Thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
